Favores Sexuales
by Saito Hajime
Summary: La primera y ultima historia hetero que pienso escribir .' Hermione y snape


**Favores Sexuales**

Olfateó el aire de la sala… olía pociones, a cosas muertas.

Una vez más se sentó en el primer pupitre de madera vieja, justo delante de la pizarra negra. Harry y Ron entraron seguidos de un grupo de slytherins y tomaron lugar detrás de ella.

Hermione apartó los mechones de su cabello castaño dorado y se puso derecha en la silla. Su corazón latía rápido, sus manos le sudaban… siempre era así cada vez que tenia que saber la nota de un examen.

Había estudiado muchísimo para ese examen de pociones y, aunque estaba segura de que iba aprobar seria una gran desilusión no sacar un notable.

Su respiración casi se detuvo cuando el profesor entró en la sala cargando entre sus manos un montón de pergaminos y libros que depositó sobre su mesa.

Los alumnos hicieron silencio antes de que un grito de Snape les enviase a todos a un castigo seguro.

-Me parece que hay sorpresas agradables y otras… menos agradables…- miró a Hermione con una expresión pensativa.- Nevile suspenso… Draco supera expectativas, Weasley suspenso, Potter suspenso… Granger suspendida…

-¿Qué?- Hermione ignoró el ruido de sus compañeros y se levantó del pupitre.- No puede ser, mi poción estaba elaborada correctamente!

-Maté a 3 sapos con ella señorita Granger, se supone que era un antídoto!... Antes era usted mucho más meticulosa en sus estudios, creo que las compañías no la favorecen…- Sugirió a Harry y a Ron.

Hermione cerró los puños en su pluma ignorando los demás comentarios mordaces del profesor. Y pensar que podría haber tenido alguna admiración por su sabiduría y su trabajo en pociones… Snape era odioso, si, pero era un maestro. Manejaba las pociones forma única, conocía los secretos de un sin fin de ingredientes… Era una persona especial en su trabajo y eso producía en ella unas extrañas ganas de querer saber más de él.

Ahora solo quería que se fuese al infierno.

-Venga Hermione, nosotros también suspendimos!- dijo Ron en un frustrado intento de animarla. Estaba frío y sin embargo seguían sentados en un tronco cerca del río.

-Pero yo no puedo suspender, además estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas que no me ha revisado bien!- golpeó el grueso manual de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas de Libatius Borage.

-Si, bueno, a veces Snape es un poco incompetente…- murmuró Harry con una sonrisa pícara.- pero a lo mejor deberías hablar con él y discutir la nota.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que nos deje sin puntos por culpa de Hermione?- protestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso que más te da? Soy yo quien consigue casi todos los puntos! Y si, Harry voy hablar con él, ahora!- se levantó y caminó en dirección al castillo.

Tenia que pelear por su nota, no podría dejar que su media tan buena se fuese al cuerno así. Snape era bastante temible por su semblante frío, su eterno mal humor y su odio a los Gryffindors pero aún así estaba segura de que algo podría hacer para recuperar su nota.

Respiró hondo y aclaró la garganta antes de que la voz del profesor la mandase pasar a sus aposentos.

-Señorita Granger… ¿Se le ha perdido algo?... – Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio rodeado de libros.

-Profesor yo quiero hablarle de mi nota. No estoy de acuerdo con la calificación que me puso y me gustaría que volviese a revisarla.- Propuso con voz firme.

-No pienso revisarla. ¿Algo más?- Levantó la mirada para fijarse en la chica un poco sonrojada por el atrevimiento.

-Señor… mis notas siempre han sido las mejores, yo… haré otro examen si me da esa oportunidad, haré lo que sea por no suspender a su asignatura!

Snape suspiró, a esa chica no le faltaba tenacidad. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad… ladeó una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Hará lo que sea?

-Yo…-Se sonrojó y retrocedió un paso.

-Le he hecho una pregunta Señorita Granger!

-…si, lo que sea…

-¿Cree que no lo se?- Murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la chica- ¿Cree que no se lo que piensa y lo siente cuando estoy cerca?

Hermione se sonrojó aun más y siguió retrocediendo ante los pasos de Snape hasta que su espalda se dio con la pared.

-No se de que me habla…

-Oh… yo creo que si sabe…- sujetándola contra la pared metió su mano por debajo de su falda y la acarició.- Hablo de esto, de la humedad que la invade cuando estoy cerca…

Su corazón latió fuerte y sus piernas temblaron al sentir la mano firme entre ellas, los dedos suaves acariciándola. Hermione pareció horrorizada pero al mismo tiempo tremendamente excitada.

El hombre bajó las bragas de la chica y casi de inmediato pudo sentir el suave aroma de la femenina juventud antes de lamer los dedos ya mojados. Saboreó la dulzura y eso le hizo temblar y arrimarse más a ella.

-Profesor…- No pudo terminar la frase, los labios calientes del maestro bajaban sobre los suyos de forma posesiva mientras que sus dedos desabrochaban la camisa de algodón gris y jugueteaban con el encaje de su sostén rosa. El beso era algo para lo que Hermione no estaba preparada pero separó los labios y aceptó la lengua que la penetraba con frenesí.

Un gemido se escapó se su boca al sentir las caderas y el bulto enorme que se frotaba contra ella, duro, listo.

Los besos de Snape bajaron por la piel tersa de su cuello hasta la curva perfecta de sus senos mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en los rizos de sus cabellos.

Años con ese antojo de poseerla, hacerla gritar su nombre… deliciosa sabe-lo-todo!

Le agarró un muslo redondo y lo acarició irguiéndolo hasta su cintura volviendo a buscar los labios de la joven, acariciar su lengua con la suya.

Hermione sintió la respiración del hombre sobre su pecho mientras le decía:

-Es usted una descarada Granger… me seduce, me vuelve loco… - La empujó de los hombros.-… de rodillas, métaselo en la boca!

Hermione obedeció con las manos temblando, era la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello. Sujetó el pene con delicadeza sintiendo su textura, su fuerza y luego separó un poco los labios con timidez y con ellos cubrió el mástil.

-…Lame bajo la piel… oh eso es! Así, sigue así….- Los dedos de Severus se metían entre sus cabellos empujando la cabeza de la chica y aumentando el ritmo.- Acaríciate abajo!

Durante unos momentos fue así, Hermione con la falda levantada jugando con sus dedos entre sus piernas y Severus de ojos cerrados disfrutando como ya no hacia por siglos. Por fin poder libertar sus ansias, su apetito sexual reprimido.

-Levántese…- le tiró del brazo y la volvió a empujar contra la pared. Quiso probar los labios de la chica cubiertos con su jugo pre orgásmico. Los lamió y rebuscó con su dedo la suavidad de la chica.

-Profesor…- Tembló cuando la glande del hombre la tocó en su zona mas sensible, encajaban perfectamente.

Solo era la glande, gorda y mojada recorriendo toda la extensión sin penetrarla.

-¿Te gusta?- Metió su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Hermione, oliendo el perfume.

-Si…- Ella se atrevió a lamerle la oreja.-…más…

Severus sonrió, la chica parecía a punto de perder el control, era el momento adecuado! Inició la penetración. Era muy apretada, pero muy suave y caliente. Le excitaban los jadeos y los gemidos que ella producía en su oído, la forma como se agarraba de su túnica negra.

Cuando por fin tocó fondo no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción. Le cubría como un guante.

-Pídame que la haga mía!- murmuró.

-Hágame suya profesor!-Repitió la chica.

-Qué la folle!

-Fólleme!

-Oh… eres una puta Hermione…- los movimientos eran cadentes, lánguidos al principio, pero su entusiasmo fue creciendo con su deseo. El cuerpo de la chica era pequeño bajo sus manos y podía levantarla sin esfuerzo, facilitando la penetración.

Hermione se aproximaba del clímax. Intentó decírselo pero sus palabras se perdieron en los gemidos que no conseguía reprimir.

-Voy a correrme dentro…- murmuró Severus. Aquel rostro normalmente serio y controlado se había transformado, la miraba con pasión. Sujetaba su miembro rígido para que no se escapase de la dilatada apertura.

Ella le miró sorprendida por el movimiento rápido que la hizo gritar alto. Estaba dominada por espasmos de placer casi insoportables. El rostro de Snape también se contorció en una expresión mixta de delirio y alivio, los dientes cerrados para reprimir un gemido ronco.

Su jugo se derramó resbalando por las piernas de la joven.

No perdió tiempo en soltarla y recomponerse pasando una mano por su rostro sudado y su cabello que parecía un poco más graso.

-Bien señorita Granger, ¿dónde está ese examen que quería que yo revisase?

Hermione se subió las bragas y intentó abrocharse la camisa con un violento rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sobre la mesa, profesor.

-Oh, muy bien. Le cambiaré la nota. Acaba de sacar un Notable!

Fin


End file.
